German document DE 10 2010 003 081 A1 discusses a brake system for motor vehicles. The brake system has a housing within which two pressure chambers of a master brake cylinder are developed. In addition, the housing includes an intermediate space between the two pressure chambers and the brake pedal, at which a simulator device is linked, having a simulator spring situated in a simulator chamber and a simulator piston that is displaceable against the spring force of the simulator spring into the simulator chamber.